Todo cambia
by Forever Hiccstrid
Summary: {HICCSTRID} {MODERN AU} Hipo es un joven que esta cambiando, demostrando que ya no es el debilucho que todos piensaban, lo que si, sigue nervioso y sonrojado cuando esta con ESA persona... (No se resumir) Escuela, Vacaciones, Secretos, Canciones... Okay dije demasiado... Pasen y Lean!
1. Chapter 1

Holiwis… Que tal? Bien? Bien :P Bienvenidos a mi primer FanFic (nervios detectados XD) espero que les guste, que la disfruten mucho y que no se aburran U.U … Sin mas preámbulos damos inicio a esta historia… Pero antes, las notas del autor, osea YO! XD XD

NOTA 1: Los personajes están ubicados en la modernidad, por lo cual no hay dragones (NOOO CHIMUELO!) y tienen alrededor de 19 años en adelante :D

NOTA 2: Hipo y Astrid no son pareja (no todavía -_-)

NOTA 3: La idea salió de mi brillante cerebro XD y no de niguna historia otro FanFic, novela, etc, etc.

Y ahora o los aburro mas XD y la historia comenzará (rima detected) XD XD

*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º

Capitulo 1:

Hola mi nombres es Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III, bonito nombre lo sé, pero bueno tengo 19 años y tengo muchos más problemas que mi nombre, el principal (y de quien no) la escuela… Verán soy el más aplicado de la clase, sin embargo, muchos me hacen el feo junto a Patán… MI AMADISIMO PRIMO! (Por cierto es puro sarcasmo) el que me gana demasiado en fuerza y en popularidad… O bueno popular se cree el, ya que no le veo nada del otro mundo que se pasee por toda la escuela diciendo que es el rey y macho pecho peludo de toda la escuela (si, lo sé, muy Germán Garmendia XD). Además de que muchas chicas mueren por el (no se que le ven) excepto Astrid… Ahh Astrid, estoy enamorado de ella desde que tengo memoria y no dejo de babear cada vez que la veo, pero ella, a decir verdad, me ignora y se aparta de mí con un leve tono rojo en sus mejillas

No se ríe de mi, ni se burla y es algo que debo agradecer… También están los gemelos Tacio y Tilda, dicen que si intentamos averiguar sus verdaderos nombres nos ataran al mástil de la escuela y nos dejaran ahí por todo un mes, asique para que arriesgarse?

Por último pero no menos importante están mis mejores amigos, Patapez y Chimuelo… Patapez es un gordito traga-libros que se obsesionó mucho con Pokémon ya que asocia todo con lo del mundo real con poderes de fuerza y velocidad. Mientras que Chimuelo es mi mejor amigo de la infancia, un chico un tanto emo que siempre viste de negro, tiene su pelo negro pero con unos ojos verdes iguales a los míos solo que los de él están salpicados con un tono de amarillo toxico que te hipnotiza. A nosotros nos dicen ``Nerds´´ y especialmente a mi ``debilucho´´ pero que mas da… Esta por terminar el ciclo escolar y a todos nos esta por esperar un nuevo destino…

…..

Era de mañana… para ser mas precisos, el ultimo dia de clases antes de las vacaciones de verano y pasar a la Universidad. Hipo estaba dormido hasta que su ``hermoso´´ despertdor comenzó a sonar

-Cinco minutos más, por favor- decía tapándose la cabeza con la almohada mientras que intentaba apagar la alarma con su mano, que no logro, ya que en un intento cayo de su cama, asique ya sin más se tuvo que vestir. Se puso lo primero que encontró una remera verde, una camisa roja a cuadros, unos jeans oscuros y unas vans rojas. Miro el reloj para verificar la hora… Eran las 6:50! (Estúpido reloj)

-Ay no, otra vez, Llego tarde!-bajó las escaleras hasta la sala tomo su mochila y salió hacia afuera donde el autobús lo había dejado plantado… asique mejor salió corriendo lo mas rápido que sus piernas le permitieran…

Les gustó? A mi ziiii XD… Pobre Hipo le hacen bulling :( ESTUPIDO PATAN! Pero bueno es el ultimo di de clases… todo puede pasar… ;)

Criticas? Comentarios? Reviews? ACEPTO TODO!

Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo…

CHAU CHAU.


	2. Chapter 2

**Seguimos... Nuevo capitulo de la Fanfic**

**NOTA:**** En este capitulo es el ultimo dia de clases y comienzo de las vacaciones! WIIIII**

**COMENCEMOS... 3... 2...5... ya!**

**_Capitulo 2..._**

_...El autobús lo había dejado plantado asi que mejor salio corriendo lo mas rápido que sus piernas le permitieran..._

**_Ya en la escuela..._**

Maestra: -Hofferson?-

Astrid: (levantando la mano) -Por aquí...-

Maestra: -Ingerman?-

Patapez: (levantando la mano con desesperación) -Aquí, aquí, aquí estoy!-

Maestra: -Jorgenson?-

Patan: (mirando a Astrid) -... -

Maestra:(levantando la voz) -Jorgenson?-

Patan (sigue embobado mirando a Astrid)-...-

Astrid se da cuenta de que la esta mirando con cara de pervertido, asi que se da vuelta hacia el banco de Patan... Y le da un golpe en la cara.

Astrid: -Oye ya despierta!-

Hipo que recién había llegado agitado y jadeando de tanto correr, vio la pequeña escena y no pudo contener una pequeña risita que los demás siguieron...

Patan:- De que se ríen?-

Maestra:-Bien... Haddock?-

Hipo: (tratando de conseguir oxigeno) -A-aquí!- (tomando aire)- Se me hizo tarde- dijo un poco mas calmado

Maestra:-Si ya veo, tome asiento- (señalando el banco de Astrid)-Siéntese al lado de la señorita Hofferson-

Hipo no se dio cuenta de que Patan le había puesto su pierna para hacerlo tropezar, lo cual logro ya que Hipo callo al suelo provocando risas de todos los demás excepto de Chimuelo, Patapez y Astrid, Astrid lo vio tirado en el piso con cara de "Pobre" así que sin mas, le ofreció su mano para levantarlo...

-Que torpe eres Hipo!- le dio Patan presumiendo sus músculos al lado de Astrid la cual solo se quejo y levanto a Hipo...

-Mira quien lo dice, un Neanderthal rey de estupilandia- Dijo Hipo provocando unos agudos UUUUUUUUU de toda la clase a excepto de Astrid que solo lo miraba con cara de Bien Dicho!

-Que dijiste?, me las pagaras- dijo Patan tomándole de la camiseta Hipo preparándose para golpearlo... hasta que...

-Ya basta Patan!... No es posible que estemos en el ultimo dia de clases y no sepas comportarte como un caballero!- Dijo la maestra separandolos

Hipo solo suspiro aliviado y trato de concentrarse en la aburrida clase de Matematica, solo que no se concentro mucho... despues de todo, ¡Estaba sentado al lado de la razón de su sonrojacion!

_**Despues de una aburrida clase de Matemática...**_

Hipo se encontraba con Chimuelo y Patapez, hablando de que iban a hacer en las vacaciones...

Chimuelo:- yo iré de vacaciones... pero solo!- dijo chimuelo saltando de alegría-

Patapez:- A donde?- pregunto Patapez muy feliz por su amigo

Chimuelo:- Aun no lo e decidido pero se enteran ni bien lo averigüe- Dijo con una sonrisa- Patapez?

Patapez: -Mirar los nuevos episodios de Pokemon y conseguir las ultimas figuras de acción que me faltan- Dijo Patapez muy emocionado...

Chimuelo:-Y tu Hipo?- dijo mirándolo.

Hipo en ese momento estaba contemplando a Astrid hablando con Tilda

Chimuelo: (un poco divertido por la situación)-Hiiiipoo!- (pasando la mano por enfrente de su cara para que reaccionara)

Hipo: -Que?, que paso?- Dijo despertando de su fantasía

Chimuelo:-Que harás en las vacaciones? Observar a Astrid desde tu ventana con el telescopio?- dijo con una carcajada ya que había visto a Hipo hacerlo en varias ocasiones.

Hipo:-Que?! No!- dijo un poco sonrojado- Tengo planes muchísimo mas importantes que eso, ya que mi fantastico padre barra ex-sargento de la armada entrenara a su hijo en la mayoría del verano- Dijo moviendo las manos y caminando de un lado a otro muy sarcásticamente...

Chimuelo: (-_-) -Huyy-

En ese momento se acerca Patan hacia donde esta Astrid

Patan: -Hola hermosura- Dijo pasandole la mano por la mejilla de Astrid

ERROR, ya que Astrid tomo su mano y le hizo el tipico "Por que te golpeas solo?"

Sin embargo Patan no se rindió y siguió acosando a Astrid... Cuando le dio una nalgada en su trasero fue la gota que colmo el vaso... PERO PARA HIPO!

Hipo:- Oye! No tienes nada mejor que hacer?- Dijo agarrando a Astrid antes de que se le abalanzase a Patan.

Patan:-Asi que ahora juegas a ser el héroe, eh?- Golpeando su puño con la otra mano.-Quieres probarlo?- Mostrando su puño

Hipo:-Mmmm... no lo se... prefiero ser el héroe golpeado a ser el villano acosador- Mirando a Astrid con una cara "no te metas por favor... se lo que hago"

Patan:-Me las pagaras!- Dijo dando el primer golpe hacia la cara de Hipo que sorprendente mente esquivo, lo cual hizo enfadar mucho mas a Patan ya que comenzó a dar una lluvia de puños

Hipo siguio esquivandolos hasta que noto que Patan se habia cansado, aprovecho el momento y le dio un puñetazo en la cara haciendo que Patan quedara tonto e inestable...

Hipo:-Y una vez mas... el heroe le gana al villano-Dijo soplando a Patan el cual cayo al piso inconciente

Todos miraron a Hipo boquiabiertos en especial Chimuelo, Patapez y Astrid que esta, luego de salir de su impresion fue hacia donde estaba Hipo

Astrid:-Hey... Gracias Hipo... Aunque no era necesario, podia yo sola- (_y queria hacerlo)_

Hipo:- Es que no me parecio justo... cada vez que te hace algo, los demás solo se quedan a presenciar el momento de humillación a Patan, pero por ti... Asi que decidi cambiar las cosas y demostrar que hasta un debilucho como yo puede contra el- Dijo Hipo con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro

Chimuelo:-DEBILUCHO?! Hipo de donde sacas eso? Hoy demostraste todo lo contrario!- Dandole palmadas en la espalda-Como lo hiciste?-

Astrid:- Si, como?- pregunto Astrid muy curiosa

Hipo:-Veran...

**Capitulo terminado! wiiii **

**Que genio ese Hipo!**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo**

**CHAU CHAU.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holiwis... Seguimos con esto que no quiero que nunca termine! asi que lo hare lo mas lrgo posible ;)**

**Sin mas vueltas el nuevo capitulo... 3...2...5...YA!**

_**Capitulo 3**_:

_Chimuelo: -DEBILUCHO?! Hipo de donde sacas eso? Hoy demostraste todo lo contrario!-Dándole palmadas en la espalda-Como lo hiciste?_

_Astrid:- Si, como?- pregunto Astrid muy curiosa_

_Hipo:-Verán..._

...

Hipo:-Verán- aclarándose la garganta- como ya te conté Chimuelo mi padre me entrenará en el verano, es decir, ni bien llegue a casa hoy-dijo sarcásticamente, logrando risas por parte de los tres...-Pero también me a estado enseñando maniobras evasivas en este corto tiempo... pero lo del puñetazo fue obra mía- (mirando a Astrid sonrojado con una sonrisa boba)

Chimuelo:- Waw! ya te quiero ver el año que viene... -Dijo con una sonrisa picara-Si con solo maniobras evasivas puedes con Patan, tal vez con algo mas puedas con Astrid-

Astrid: (/º/º/) sonrojada- Si, claaaaro- (rodando los ojos)

Hipo: (-_-) rascándose la nuca-jejeje-

_Sonó el timbre de la campana... Eso quería decir... COMENZABAN LAS VACACIONES!_

... Se escucharon gritos por parte de todos. Los ya graduados (Hipo,Astrid,Chimuelo,Ptapez,etc) Tiraban hojas y carpetas por todos lados diciendo-_Nos_ _vamos de aquí!_-Saltando de alegría.

A Hipo en ese momento se le ocurrió una idea... Estúpida y alocada... Pero era una idea.

Hipo:-Dame tu numero- Le dijo el castaño a la oji-azul

Astrid:-Que?-Un poco confundida

Hipo:- Tu numero de teléfono...-Un tanto avergonzado-Así podre llamarte para ver si a Patan se le ocurre seguir acosándote...-Cuando dijo esto se dio una bofetada en su mente _(Facepalm)._

Astrid:- Esta bien... Dame tu teléfono...toma el mio y escribe tu numero-Al terminar de poner su numero lo guardo con el nombre de Hofferson e Hipo hizo lo mismo pero con Haddock.

Hipo:- Bien, todo listo-entregándole el celular de la chica.

Astrid:-Gracias...-Haciendo lo mismo saliendo de la escuela junto con Hipo- Te escribiré seguido... ya que quisiera hablar con alguien mas que con Bru...- cuando dijo esto se tapo la boca rápidamente.

Hipo: Se dio cuenta de quien estaba hablando y dijo- Espera espera... Tilda?... Se llama Brutilda?!.

Astrid:-...-Saco su mano de la boca y dijo-Por favor no le digas a nadie... ni siquiera a Br... Tilda...

Hipo:-Tranquila... tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo... Igual que el otro- Dijo alejándose de ella hacia el auto de su padre que lo estaba esperando.

Astrid:-Que?! Cual?- Dijo muy confundida.

Hipo:-Tu sabes... Ok, luego te digo-(Subiéndose al auto)-Adiós!-.

Astrid:-Adiós!-Se despidió con su mano-Que secreto?- murmuro yendo hacia su casa.

...

Hipo estaba yendo a su casa junto con su padre en el auto...Luego recordó algo... El numero de la su celular del bolsillo, marco contactos y escribió la letra "A" por Astrid, pero no lo encontró lo cual le preocupo. Decidió probar con "H" por Hofferson... Y la encontró... pero no solo eso, la chica se había tomado una foto para el identificador de llamada, lo cual a Hipo le pareció gracioso ya que el había hecho lo mismo... Se veía sumamente hermosa en la foto.-Es hermosa- Dijo Hipo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Estoico:-Que sucede Hipo?-Preguntó.

Hipo: (Saliendo de su trance y ocultando su sonrisa)-Eh?... a nada- Dijo de la manera mas seria que podía en ese momento.

Estoico:(mirándolo serio por el retrovisor)-...-.

Hipo:-Que?-.

Estoico:-Era una chica muy linda con la que estabas hablando- Dijo en tono pícaro alzando una ceja y con una sonrisa.

Hipo:-Ammm...Este...Sip, es, se llama Astrid Hofferson-Dijo muy pero muy nervioso rascándose la nuca.

Estoico:-Hofferson, eh? Buena elección hijo mio-.

Hipo:-Ajaaa... Oh mira ya llegamos!-(cambiando de tema).

La casa de Hipo no era como las demás... Era, a decir verdad mas una mansión que una casa. Pero bueno, que mas esperaban? Ser hijo de un ex-sargento de la armada/alcalde de la ciudad y una exitosa bióloga ganadora de muchos premios Nobel de la paz tenia sus ventajas...

Hipo entro a su casa para ir a la cocina donde se encontraba su madre la cual lo saludo.

Valka:-Hola hijo- (dándole un beso en la mejilla).

Hipo:- Hola mamá-.

Valka:- Como te fue en tu ultimo día de clases?- pregunto muy curiosa.

Hipo.-Bien...- _(demasiado bien)._

Estoico, que había subido para cambiarse de ropa bajo las escaleras con ropa informal y le dijo a su hijo que subiera a cambiarse para dar comienzo a su entrenamiento. Hipo inmediatamente asintió, aunque no muy convencido,subió las escaleras y se puso otra ropa. Una remera blanca manga corta, unos pantalones cortos negros y unas Adidas negras. Bajó las escaleras.

Hipo:-Estoy listo!- Grito frenándose en la puerta.

Estoico:-Bien... una pregunta... Te sirvieron las técnicas que te enseñe?- Lo miro con una ceja alzada, ya que el director de la escuela habló con el para discutir el pequeño pleito de parte de Patan e Hipo, pero que no le había llamado la atención porque ya se estaban por ir y ademas... Patan se la merecía.

Hipo:-No lo se... digo... No e tenido oportunidad de probarlas- _(mintiendo) _

Estoico:- Muy bien... Empecemos- Dijo abriendo la puerta del patio trasero- 50 Lagartijas!- dijo señalando el piso.

Hipo:- (0 0) QUE?! -

Estoico:-Sin protestas-

Y así comenzó el entrenamiento de Hipo... 50 lagartijas, 10 sentadillas, 30 flexiones, boxeo, karate, defensa y todo eso... -(_Día demasiado pesado para mi)-_Se dijo mentalmente cuando ya por fin había terminado todo.

Cenó. Subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto. Se baño. Se recostó en su cama y comenzó a pensar en todo lo ocurrido ese día...

Hipo:-No lo puedo creer- Dijo con una sonrisa y comenzó a recordar -_Defendí a Astrid, tengo su numero!. Golpee a Patan,Se lo tenia merecido!, Descubrí el nombre de Tilda sin ser amarrado al mástil de la escuela y le guardé otro secreto a Astrid... Todo fue genial! Sin contar claro, el forzoso entrenamiento-_

Hipo al pensar en el otro secreto de Astrid no pudo ocultar su sonrisa. Solo de recordarlo se sentía muy alegre de que nadie mas lo supiera ademas de el... -Era tan agradable el pensamiento, que se convirtió en sueño, ya que Hipo se quedo dormido...

**_En casa de Astrid..._**

Astrid no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le dijo Hipo...

Astrid:- Que secreto...? No lo puedo recordar!- Daba vueltas por toda la cama sin poder dejar de pensar y repetirse eso una y otra y otra vez... Astrid antes de quedarse dormida abrió los ojos de manera que casi saltaban de su cara. Sip... Astrid lo recordó.

Astrid:- Tu secreto también esta a salvo conmigo- murmuro con una gigantesca sonrisa por haber recordado su secreto... y también el de él

La joven durmió plácidamente en su cama luego de recordar su hermoso secreto, esperando poder hablarlo con él.

**Fin de la transmisión... Les gusto? Si? No? Okay...**

**En el siguiente capitulo estará el recuerdo del secreto de Astrid y de Hipo... Cual sera? Chan chan chan!**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo, cuídense...**

**CHAU CHAU! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hayyy que emoción! (^^) Estoy muy contenta de que les halla gustado mi historia. Bueno... les cuento un poco por lo de ortografía... Como ya le conté a Chirrizz-su, la mayoría de mis capítulos son escritos a través de una netbook en la cual se me cayó gaseosa en el teclado -_- (Facepalm) y debo apretar las teclas ya que están pegajosas :P Pero este capitulo lo estoy escribiendo desde la PC así que espero no tener errores :D**

**Otro pedido es que haga los capítulos mas largos... OKAY!**

**Y les cuento una cosa mas... Estoy haciendo esta Fanfic ya que me leí casi TODAS las de Hiccstrid en 2 meses (Nerd detected XD)**

**"Sin más vueltas les dejo mi nuevo capitulo...3...2...5...YA!**

_**Capitulo 4:**_  
><em>Astrid:-Tu secreto también esta a salvo conmigo-murmuro con una gigantesca sonrisa por haber recordado su secreto... y también el de él.<em>  
><em>La joven durmió plácidamente en su cama luego de recordar su hermoso secreto, esperando poder hablarlo con él.<em>

*.*.*.*.*.*

_Punto de vista de Hipo..._  
>Me desperté gracias a los "hermosos" sonidos de mi despertador pensando:-"Genial... un nuevo día para ir a una prisión la cual llaman escuela"-Pero luego de un segundo reaccione abriendo mis ojos... ERAN VACACIONES!<p>

Mire el reloj lo cual me sorprendí... Había sonado a las 11:30 AM!. Me levante con pereza pero con alegría ya que seguía pensando en el secreto de Astrid... Me vestí tranquilo, una remera negra manga corta, una camisa azul a cuadros, abierta para que se vea la remera debajo, unos jeans blancos y unas john foos.

Baje de mi cuarto hacia la cocina donde sabía que estaba mi madre... Lo que no me esperaba era que casi estuviera incendiando la cocina. Vi un pequeño fuego en el horno por el cual mi mamá soplaba (_Como si soplar apagara todo ese fuego_) Pero no era momento de sarcasmo... Corrí hacia el otro lado de la cocina donde se encontraba el extinguidor, me moví hacia el horno envuelto en llamas y apreté el gatillo... Cuando el fuego cesó y yo salí de mi impresión decidí hablar...

Hipo:-Que estabas haciendo?-

Valka:-Ammm... Cocinando?- Dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

Hipo:-Mamá, sabes que si necesitas ayuda con la cocina, yo te ayudare...-Poniendo su mano en el hombro derecho de la mujer con una sonrisa.-Además... porque estas cocinando si siempre cocino yo o papá?

Valka:-Esa es la cuestión... tu padre salió de viaje por una semana y yo iré también en la tarde y quería ser YO esta vez la que te cocinara...Quería ser YO la que te demostrara mi amor en un plato de comida-Dijo con tono de decepción puesto a que ella no sabía cocinar.

Hipo: (_Abrazándola_) -No necesito que me cocines para saber que me amas...-

Valka: (_Correspondiendo al abrazo_) -Lo se Hipo pero...-

Hipo:-(_Separándose de su madre_) -Pero nada...-interrumpió Hipo en tono serio e hizo que su madre estallara en carcajadas...-Que sucede?-

Valka:- Te pareces a tu padre! jajajajaja- Técnicamente estaba MURIENDO de risa

Hipo:(_En tono sarcástico_) -Ja ja ja que gracioso- moviendo sus brazos al aire.

*.*.*.*.*

_Punto de vista normal..._

_Luego de almorzar Hipo se despidió de Valka que debía ir a una ciudad bastante lejos de allí donde se encontraría con Estoico_

Valka:-Ah! casi se me olvidaba- Saco unas llaves de su bolso-Ten... un regalo de parte de tu padre y mio.

Hipo:-De que son estas llaves?-Pregunto realmente alegre.

Valka señalo un bulto bajo una manta muy grande estacionado en el garaje...Obviamente era un auto pero...No cualquier auto.

Hipo saco estrepitosamente la manta y se quedo perplejo por lo que estaba viendo...Si!, era un Lamborghini Murcielago LP 670-4 SV en color negro (**NA: Busquenlo en** **Google si quieren**) con algunas calcomanias en un verde fosforescente!

Hipo grito muy fuerte-Woooooooow! No lo puedo creer!-Se llevo las manos a la cabeza, luego vio a su mama y corrió a abrazarla MUY fuerte-Gracias, gracias, gracias y mil veces gracias!-

Valka:-N-no... p-uedo... respirar-

Hipo:-Lo siento mamá-

Valka:-Bien... creo que ya me tengo que ir...-(_Abrazándolo_)-Adiós Hipo, cuídate-

Hipo:-Adiós-

Hipo:-Bien, tengo toda la casa para mí solo... y ahora qué hago?.-Pensó por un rato hasta que se decidió._-Bien iré al parque un rato...-_

Tomo su celular, sus auriculares y, por supuesto, las llaves de su nuevo auto,con rumbo al parque que estaba a pocas cuadras de su casa (_Sinceramente no le importaba ya que quería, no, NECESITABA, estrenar ese auto)_

*.*.*.*.*

_Con Astrid y Tilda_

Astrid:-Por última vez, NO VOY A HACERLO!- Dijo esta vez sumamente enojada y frustrada. Tilda quería convencer a Astrid de que participara junto a ella en el Concurso de Talentos Anual de Berk, en el cual Tilda quería cantar...MALA IDEA... Ya que si Tilda quería cantar el edificio corría peligro de derrumbarse.

Tilda:-Vamos... yo sé que tú quieres!...- Se encontraba arrodillada en el piso con sus manos juntas.

Astrid:-Aggg!... Está bien… cantare!- Dijo ya cansada de que su amiga le diera golpecitos en sus piernas

Tilda se paró y se le abalanzo a su amiga la cual solo tuvo tiempo de abrir los brazos para corresponder a un abrazo. -_Ahora qué hago?!_- pensó.

Astrid:-Bien, me tengo que ir- Dijo abriendo la puerta.

Tilda:-Okay, ve mañana a las 18:00 PM a la escuela así practicamos, si?- Agrego antes de que Astrid cerrara la puerta

Astrid:(_Matenme_)-Bien, ahí estaré-

Salió de la casa de su amiga, pensando en que no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer... Cantara en frente de todo el pueblo!

Astrid:-Esto no puede estar pasando...- Caminó más rápido hasta llegar al parque, donde encontró a un muchacho sentado en el piso, recostando su espalda en un árbol, con los ojos cerrados, escuchando música desde sus auriculares.-_Tengo una idea_-Pensó. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar al árbol en el cual estaba recostado Hipo, se escondió detrás para que el chico no la viera, tomo su celular y comenzó a escribir...

_**Mensajes:**_

_Astrid: Hola_

_Hipo: Hey! Hola, como estas?_

_Astrid: Bien y tú?_

_Hipo: Bien... digo, si por bien es estar en un parque para niños lo estoy XD_

_Astrid: Jajaja, y que canción estas escuchando?_

_Hipo: Como sabes que estoy escuchando música?_

_Punto de vista normal:_

Astrid:- oh, oh- murmuro

Hipo se había levantado de su lugar y daba algunos pasos para inspeccionar donde podría estar Astrid... Lo que no sabía era que ella estaba justo detrás de el.

Astrid: (Agarrando los hombros de Hipo) -A quien buscas!?- Gritó

Hipo:-Hay dioses!- Si Hipo fuese gato hubiese subido a un árbol de un salto.

Astrid moría a carcajadas por la cara de susto del chico. -Jajajaja deberías ver tu cara!- Dijo casi sin aliento.

Hipo:- A si? Por qué no te ríes con esto?- Dijo antes de comenzar a hacerle cosquillas.

Astrid:- No, jajaja... Hi...po...jajaja...cosquillas no! jajaja- Dijo entrecortada mente debido a que le faltaba el aliento.

Hipo: (_soltándola_) -Está bien, está bien- Levantando las manos en señal de haberse rendido.

Se sentaron los dos juntos en el piso recostando sus espaldas en el árbol. Hubo un silencio incomodo el cual fue roto por Hipo.

Hipo:-Lo recordaste o quieres que te cuente?- Dijo mirándola y con tono de amabilidad y nerviosismo.

_**Flashback** _**(NA: el momento que muchos han estado esperando!)**

_Punto de vista de Hipo:_

_Estaba caminando directo a mi casa, por lo cual, debía pasar por enfrente de la de Astrid en la cual me detuve por unos minutos. La ventana del living de esa casa estaba abierta... (Por favor que se encuentre allí, quisiera poder mirarla aunque sea unos segundos...)Pensé. Pero detuve mis pensamientos al escuchar un hermoso canto provenientes de esa casa, y sip, era ella... cantando!_

**(NA: la canción se llama Glad you came de The wanted ;)**

_Astrid:_The sun goes down

The stars comes out  
>And all that counts<br>Is here and now  
>My universe<br>Will never be the same  
>I'm glad you came<p>

You've cast a spell on me, spell on me  
>You hit me like the sky fell on my, fell on me<br>And I've decided you look well on me, well on me  
>So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me<p>

_(Corrí hacia la ventana sin que ella se dé cuenta para tenerla enfrente de mí)_

_Hipo:_Turn the lights out now

Now I'll take you by the hand  
>Hand you another drink<br>Drink it if you can  
>Can you spend a little time?<br>Time is slipping away  
>Away from us so stay<br>Stay with me, I can make  
>Make you glad you came<p>

_(Astrid se había sonrojado al escuchar la hermosa voz de Hipo el cual cantaba muy bien, se acercó más hacia la ventana hasta que estuvieron ambos cara a cara)_

_Ambos:_The sun goes down

The stars come out  
>And all that counts<br>Is here and now  
>My universe<br>Will never be the same  
>I'm glad you came<br>I'm glad you came

_Hipo:_You've cast a spell on me, spell on me

You hit me like the sky fell on my, fell on me  
>And I've decided you look well on me, well on me<br>So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me

_Astrid:_Turn the lights out now

Now I'll take you by the hand  
>Hand you another drink<br>Drink it if you can  
>Can you spend a little time?<br>Time is slipping away  
>Away from us so stay<br>Stay with me, I can make  
>Make you glad you came<p>

_Ambos:_

The sun goes down  
>The stars come out<br>And all that counts  
>Is here and now<br>My universe  
>Will never be the same<br>I'm glad you came  
>I'm glad you came<p>

_(Comenzaron a sentir sus respiraciones más cerca y sus mejillas ardían)_

_Astrid:_I'm glad you came

So glad you came  
>I'm glad you came<br>I'm glad you came

_Hipo:_The sun goes down

The stars come out  
>And all that counts<br>Is here and now  
>My universe<br>Will never be the same  
>I'm glad you came<br>I'm glad you came

_Estábamos a punto de besarnos..._

_Astrid:(Separándose un tanto sonrojada pero tratando de sonar lo más seria posible) -Si le cuentas a alguien que canto te juro que te rompo los brazos-_

_Hipo: -Tranquila, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo- Dijo con una sonrisa._

_Astrid:-El tuyo también-_

_Hipo: (nervioso) -De, de... que estas hablando?- Rascándose la nuca._

_Astrid:- No te hagas, tú también cantas muy bien...- (sonrojada)_

_Hipo: (Alejándose de la ventana y levantando un poco la voz) -Gracias tu también... Pero no le cuentes a nadie!- (Marcando rumbo hacia su casa)_

_Astrid:-No lo haré!- Con una sonrisa- Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo- murmuro_

_**Fin flashback**_

Astrid: (Volteándose para encontrarse con esos hermosos ojos verdes) -Si, lo recuerdo- sonrojada y con una sonrisa-Y... tendré que cantar con Tilda en el concurso de talentos...- (-.-)

Hipo:-Que?!, creí que no te gustaba!- Dijo con cara de asombro debido a lo que la chica le había dicho.

Astrid:-Claro que no me gusta!-

Hipo:-Y entonces porque le dijiste que si?-

Astrid:- Hipo... Es Tilda... Sabes cómo es-

Hipo:-ooh-Con una sonrisa.-Así que... que van a cantar?-pregunto curioso.

Astrid:-No lo se... Pero sea lo que sea debo llevar tapones para los oídos...

_(Carcajadas)_

Hipo:-Jajaja...Okay...Y donde ensayaran?-Pregunto aun mas curioso.

Astrid:-Agh! En la escuela...Y me queda bastante lejos...-

Hipo:(Nervioso)-S-si quieres...yo...podría llevarte- Dijo señalando su auto.

Astrid:-Gracias, seria lindo de tu parte-Se aclaro la garganta (_Sonrojada_)-Bien... creo que me tengo que ir-Dijo después de que se levantara.

Hipo:-Te llevo- Levantándose bruscamente.

Astrid:-No, Hipo gracias, de verdad, no quiero molestarte.

Hipo:-No me molestas. Incisto.

Astrid:-Bien.-

Ambos se subieron al auto con rumbo a la casa de Astrid. No quedaba muy lejos en realidad pero ambos querían ese momento...

Cuando llegaron a su destino, Hipo se bajo del auto primero, corrió delante de el hasta llegar a la puerta del asiento del acompañante para abrirla y extenderle la mano a Astrid para que se bajara.

Hipo:-Llegamos My Lady- Tomando su mano y sonrojándose.

Astrid:(_Sonrojada y siguiéndole el juego_)-Gracias caballero- Salio del auto e Hipo la acompaño hasta la entrada de su casa.

Hipo:-Bien, a que hora paso por ti?-

Astrid:- Mañana a las 17:30 PM... así llegare con mas tiempo...- Abriendo la puerta de su casa y entrando.

Hipo:-Bien, adiós- Saludando con la mano

Astrid:-Adiós- Antes de cerrar la puerta Astrid la abrió, salio hacia afuera y le dio a Hipo un beso en la mejilla que duro mas de lo necesario, entró en su casa y cerro la puerta, dejando a un muy sonrojado y feliz Hipo.

Hipo:-Te veré mañana-Murmuró

**Bien... creo que este capitulo a estado mas largo que es una de las cosas que me han estado pidiendo...**

**Perdón por no haber actualizado en este tiempo pero estoy de vacaciones y tengo ensayos de murga por lo cual termino escribiendo a la madrugada (lo cual me gusta porque me encanta acostarme tarde XD)**

**AVISO!: En algún próximo capitulo (no tengo claro cual sera pero calculo que sera en el próximo o en el 6) habrá un personaje inventado por mi llamado Sebastian! ;)**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo, cuídense...**

**CHAU CHAU!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holiwis! Primero que nada…Mil perdones por no haber actualizado muy seguido pero como ya les conté…Carnavales. Corsos. Murga. Ensayos. Entre muuuchas otras cosas, soy un de los más importantes de mi comparsa (No estoy bromeando, me tienen que hacer caso a mí y a dos amigos mas) y eso es un tanto frustrante.**

**Bien, les he contado mi problema por el cual no he actualizado y muuuchos de ustedes me han pedido que siga… Así que sin más vueltas les muestro el nuevo capítulo.**

**PD: Hipo se acaba de hacer mas pervertido :3 0o0**

**3…2…5…YAAA!**

_**Capitulo 5:**_

-Ya deja de despertarme todas las mañanas no?!- Le gritó Hipo a su despertador luego de haberse caído de la cama en un intento de callar esos infernales sonidos. Si. Ya no eran "angelicales". ¿A quién demonios engañaba?. En fin, se levanto del piso adolorido por la caída y se dirigió a su armario, de el saco una camisa verde mate, una chaqueta de cuero, unos jens azules oscuros desgastados y las John foos del día anterior. Esbozo una sonrisa y bajó las escaleras para hacerse el desayuno… O más bien el almuerzo.

-Qué carajo?- Se pregunto al ver la hora en el reloj de pared. –Son las 12:35?!... Mi reloj debe estar dañado… o simplemente tiene vida propia- Se dijo para si en broma.-Genial! Ahora soy sarcástico conmigo mismo- Siguió hablando solo mientras sacaba su celular de su bolsillo. Marcó el número de una pizzería y se dispuso a esperar su entrega. Mientras esto ocurría, no podía dejar de pensar. ¿En qué?, creo que muchos de ustedes saben… Si, en ELLA, en esa chica de pelo rubio trenzado hacia su hombro izquierdo, ojos azules como el cielo o incluso el mar, pecas tan rubias que eran difíciles de ver a simple vista, con una figura espectacular que te daban ganas de-

_(Timbre)_

Hipo, trato de salir de su imaginación, por lo cual, sacudió su cabeza para volver al mundo real. Tomo su dinero y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Hola-Dijo Hipo amablemente al repartidor luego de abrir la puerta.

-Hola- Exclamo de mala gana el repartidor-Ten, llegue tarde así que es gratis- Dijo el muchacho entregándole la caja de pizza y alejándose de la puerta de la gran mansión en la que el oji-verde vivía.

-No hombre, tu quédate tranquilo, la pagaré- Dijo Hipo tomándole del brazo para que el chico no se fuera.

-Wao! Enserio?...Sabes, eres la primer persona que hace esto.- Dijo el chico mirando con mucha alegría a Hipo mientras este sacaba dinero de su bolsillo.

-Si ya lo imagino… ¿Cuánto es?-Preguntó.

-27,30- Respondió.

-Okey aquí tienes- Dijo Hipo entregándole el dinero.

-De verdad te lo agradezco capo.- Dijo el repartidor muy agradecido por el gesto del joven.

-No es nada… Adiós!- Dijo Hipo entrando a su casa y cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

El castaño se dispuso a comer su pizza en silencio mientras miraba su celular sin saber qué hacer con él. Solo miraba su reflejo en el. Inquieto se dispuso a marcar el número de Astrid en su celular.

-¿Hola?- Dijo la voz femenina a través del teléfono.

-Hola mi lady- Dijo Hipo con un tono muy seguro.

-Hipo!, ¿Qué sucede?- Dijo Astrid curiosa y (aunque Hipo no lo supiera) sonrojada.

-Solo quería saber cómo habías dormido- Dijo en tono pervertido.

-¡¿Qué?!- Pregunto la chica sonrojada al máximo y muy sorprendida por el comentario del joven castaño.

-Lo que oíste- Replico Hipo despreocupado.

-Bien, bien, dormí muy bien…- Respondió muy nerviosa.

-Ah vamos! Se mas especifica- Objetó Hipo mientras soltaba una risita entre sus palabras.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunto la oji-azul muy confundida.

-Tú sabes… Con camisón, pantalón, ropa interior… desnuda- Dijo Hipo con voz seductora.

-Hipo!... Maldito pervertido!- Grito entre risas… A pesar de lo pervertido que fue el comentario no pudo evitar reír tras lo dicho.

-Ya ya okey… A las 17:30 paso por ti, ¿sí?- Le dijo Hipo al recordar el acuerdo del día anterior.

-Eh? Para qué?- Pregunto la joven.

-Emmm Astrid… Concurso. Brutilda. Ensayar. Hoy. 17:30. ¿Te suena a algo?- Pregunto Hipo sarcásticamente.

-Ahhh, no lo recordaba-Dijo Astrid golpeándose en la frente con su mano. –Si claro te espero.-

-Okey- Exclamo Hipo increíblemente feliz.

-Oh espera, una cosa más… YA DEJA DE SER TAN SARCASTICO ¡¿NO?!- Grito después del comentario de su hasta ahora "amigo". Aunque le doliera decirle así, era la verdad.

-Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo- Se excuso Hipo. –Adiós- Dijo dispuesto a terminar la llamada.

-Adiós- Dijo Astrid. Colgó el celular y fue a darse una ducha.

Hipo al colgar el celular se recostó en el sofá de la sala, tomo el control remoto y encendió el televisor… Para después apagarlo. Sinceramente no había nada interesante en la tele, todavía recostado comenzó a mirar por todos lados buscando una señal de diversión. Entonces la vio. No sabía cómo no se le había ocurrido. Si. Su fiel patineta.

De un brinco se paró de su sofá corrió hacia la pared en donde descansaba su skate, lo tomó (junto con su celular), salió corriendo hacia la puerta y cuando salió de su casa comenzó a deslizarse en su skate por la calle, en dirección al Skate-Park **(NA: En este momento no recuerdo exactamente como se llamaban pero creo que era asi. Mil perdones).**

_En casa de Astrid._

Astrid salió de la ducha y camino hacia su armario. De este saco unos shorts azules, una remera blanca sin mangas y unas Vans negras, trenzo su cabello y bajo las escaleras…

_(Timbre)_

Se dirigió hacia la puerta y cuando la abrió no podía creer a quien tenía enfrente… Su querido tío/hermano… Sebastián.

-…-Seba esperando un saludo.

-…-Astrid perpleja.

-Hoolaaaa?!- Dijo Sebastián mientras pasaba su mano por enfrente de la cara de la chica que lo miraba como si no entendiera ni J.

Astrid y Sebastián tenían la misma edad. Solo que él era 5 meses más grande que ella. Se criaron juntos, eran prácticamente hermanos, se querían como tales… y peleaban como tales. Pero siempre se arreglaban y volvían a ser como uña y mugre.

-Hey, estas bien?- Pregunto Seba con cara de preocupado al ver a su sobrina completamente pasmada. Pero antes de decir otra cosa fue interrumpido por Astrid la cual abrazo fuertemente a su tío. Tal vez muy fuerte.

- Hey, aflójale, se me salen los pulmones- Dijo el joven que en realidad no se estaba asfixiando pero estaba incomodo por la fuerza del abrazo.

-Hola! Como estas? Como llegaste y porque no avisaste?!- Pregunto por fin Astrid.

- Hola. Estoy bien. Cansado. Y no te avise porque te quería sorprender.- Contesto una por una las preguntas de la chica.

-Mírate! Te me has puesto guapo…- Dijo Astrid mientras miraba de arriba abajo a Sebastián. Era cierto… Su cabello castaño con algunos mechones rubios, ojos café, delgado pero marcado. Vestía una remera amarilla un poco fosforescente, una chaqueta de cuero negra con dos rayas blancas, pantalones purpuras, zapatillas Nikes botitas negras y llevaba una gorra negra con un fantasmita rojo de pacman. Como el típico skater que era.

-Tu estas hermosa como siempre- Dijo Seba dándole un beso en la mejilla.- Quieres salir a algún lado?- Preguntó.

-Déjame adivinar… Trajiste tu skate no es cierto?- Preguntó rodando los ojos mientras ponía la mano en su cadera.

-Nunca salgo sin el… Lo sabes- Dijo él mientras sacaba de atrás de su espalda su patineta.

-Okey- Dijo Astrid rindiéndose ante su tío. Sabía que si le decía que no el comenzaría a darle golpecitos en su hombro y pedirle una y otra y otra vez.-Vamos al Skate-Park que esta por aquí cerca.-Propuso.

-Me has leído la mente- dijo el joven mientras salía corriendo hacia la calle para después subirse a su skate y comenzar a deslizarse mientras Astrid comenzaba a caminar cada vez más rápido.

El sabía perfectamente que lo estaba retando a una carrera así que comenzó a patear más fuerte y rápido.

…

Llegaron al parque jadeando y tomando grandes bocanadas de aire. Astrid se sentó en uno de los escalones de una de las rampas mientras Sebastián comenzaba con la rutina de impresionar a las chicas con sus trucos.

Rodo los ojos al ver que una de las chicas que había por ahí le había lanzado un guiño a su tío. Pero no le importo. Ella sabía que él no le seria infiel a Fiorela, su novia. En fin… ella se paró de donde estaba sentada y fue a sentarse al mejor lugar que a ella le parecía. A la rampa más alta de ese lugar.

No le costó mucho subirse ya que estaba acostumbrada… Y entonces lo vio.

…

_Con Hipo:_

Cuando llego al parque había bastantes personas… Skaters y Bikers más que nada. Respiro profundo y comenzó a hacer los trucos que más le gustaban… Comenzo con los básicos: Kickflips, Heelpflies, Pop-Shove-its, Varial Flips, 360 Flips, etc.

Pero en las rampas comenzó todo el espectáculo… No es broma, todos los que estaban en ese lugar comenzaron a acercarse hasta donde estaba el. Indys, Melones, Behinanas, Roastbeefs, Christ Air, Nosegrabs, entre otros trucos hacían que el publico enloqueciera y gritara como loca.

Astrid podía ver todo desde primera fila… La rampa estaba junto al chico así que solo tenía que inclinar su cabeza un poco hacia abajo para ver el espectáculo. No podía creer que "el enclenque" (como le decía Patán) estaba haciendo todo eso. Obviamente ya no era un enclenque. Hipo estaba cambiando. Y a Astrid le gustaba eso.

-oooOOUuuuuhhh!- Gritaban todos tras los trucos de Hipo. El muchacho sonrió al ver a Astrid sonriendo y aplaudiendo por encima de él. Dejo su skate tirado al lado de la rampa, tomo distancia y corrió dispuesto a subirse para sentarse a un lado de Astrid.

-Hey! Que haces aquí Hofferson?- Pregunto Hipo mirando a esos azules ojos que lo hipnotizaba.

-Vine aquí a acompañar a mi adorado tío- Respondió sarcásticamente.

-Oye! Déjales el sarcasmo a los profesionales- Dijo Hipo haciendo como si se acomodara una corbata. –Y quien es tu tío?- Preguntó.

Pero antes de que Astrid contestara su pregunta Sebastián la interrumpió. –Hipo! Eso fue estupendo! Tienes que enseñarme ese último truco- Dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda.

Astrid quedo perpleja.-Un momento… Ustedes se conocen?- Pregunto asombrada.

-Sí, lo conocí cuando participamos en una competencia de skate y somos amigos desde entonces. ¿Por?- Explico Hipo.

-Hipo… Te presento a mi sobrina Astrid… Astrid él es Hipo.- Dijo Sebastián divertido por la situación.

-Un momento… Ella es tu hermosísima sobrina de la que siempre hablas?- Pregunto Hipo con una sonrisa en su rostro- Pues sí que es hermosa- Dijo mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas.

(Sonido de celular)

-Astrid… son las 17:30- Dijo el joven mientras le mostraba su celular con la hora.

-Bien- Respondió ella.- Seba toma las llaves de mi casa, y por lo que más quieras no las pierdas como la ultima vez- Dijo mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina a su tío.

-Tú tranquila. Yo nervioso- Respondió el haciendo que los 3 soltaran unas risitas.

-Okey, vamos a mi casa y de ahí nos vamos en mi auto ¿sí?- Propuso Hipo.

-Está bien- Respondió Astrid comenzando a caminar al lado de Hipo. Volteo y Dijo –Chau Seba… Trata de no incendiarme la casa-.

-Chau queridísima sobrina, y te repito, tu tranquila, yo nervioso.- Dijo Sebastián.- Adiós Hipo- Exclamo saludando con la mano.

-Adiós Vampboy-. Grito Hipo que ya estaba bastante lejos de donde estaba el joven.

-Porque Vampboy?- Pregunto Astrid dirigiéndose a la casa del joven.

-Enserio?- Pregunto como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.- No viste los colmillos que tiene?... y tras de eso es pálido como la nieve- Explico Hipo logrando carcajadas de ambos.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Hipo este lo único que hizo fue decirle a Astrid que lo esperara afuera mientras el corría hacia la puerta de su casa, entraba adentro, tomaba sus llaves y salía de su casa hacia el garaje donde se encontraba su auto.

-Mi auto la espera mi lady- Dijo Hipo abriendo la puerta del copiloto y haciendo un ademan explicándole que entrara.

-Gracias mi apuesto caballero- Dijo haciendo una reverencia y con voz de "señora de la realeza".

Hipo se subió al auto y comenzó a manejar con rumbo a la escuela.

Cuando llegaron eran exactamente las 18:00hs e Hipo no se quería ir.

-Oye me puedo quedar a ver?- Pregunto un poco avergonzado mientras rascaba su nuca.

-Emmm si claro- Respondió roja como un tomate.

**Hola! Espero que les haya gustado porque a mi me encanto!**

**Que les pareció la actuación de Sebastián? Aparecerá seguido por mis capítulos**

**ADVERTENCIA: En el próximo capitulo debe cantar Brutilda asi que ponerse tapones en los oídos, no me hago responsable de oídos rotos o sordos ni de traumas cerebrales.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, cuídense.**

**CHAU CHAU.**


	6. Chapter 6

**HOLA! Como les va? Bien? Bien…**

**No sé qué decirles… Primero que nada en los próximos días tratare de actualiza veces seguidas debido a que el martes 10/02 me iré de vacaciones con mi papá (pero igual tratare de actualizar en el hotel debido a que el viaje es muuuuy largo y no tendría con que desaburrirme) Llevo mi portátil así que NO PROBLEM!**

**Estoy emocionad porque al fin tendré mi celular!**

**12 años y todavía no tengo (-_-)**

**ACLARACIÓN****!: Hipo y Astrid nunca se han besado. (No todavía)**

**Sin más explicaciones ni vueltas les dejo my new chapter!**

**3…2…5…YA!**

**_Capítulo 6:_**

…

Ambos entraron al salón de la escuela y divisaron a una Brutilda que cargaba una montaña de papeles en sus brazos.

-Las canciones- Dijo esta al ver la mirada de confusión de Hipo y Astrid.

-Qué?!- Pregunto sobresaltada Astrid.-Por qué tantas?- Preguntó pensando que debía cantarlas todas.

-No seas boba, elegí las que a mí me gustaban y las traje para ver cuál te gusta a ti.- Dijo mientras ponía la montaña de papeles encima de un banco.-Un trato justo-. Bufó como si leyera la mente de Astrid.

Entonces Astrid comenzó con su tarea de revisar canción por canción. Entre una de ellas estaba Glad you came de The Wanted y se la dio a Hipo el cual le dirigió una sonrisa cómplice a la chica, pero se la devolvió con una sonrisa victoriosa "No lograras convencerme" decía esa mirada.

Flasback:

_-Oye me puedo quedar a ver?- Pregunto un poco avergonzado mientras rascaba su nuca._

_-Emmm si claro- Respondió roja como un tomate._

_-Hay no!- Exclamo Hipo tocando todos los bolsillos que tenía en su ropa._

_-Qué ocurre?- Pregunto Astrid antes de abrir la puerta del salón._

_-OLVIDE LOS TAPONES DE OÍDOS!- Dijo como si le hubieran atravesado una lanza en el pecho._**(NA: Lo ven chicos… Eso es por no haberme hecho caso.)**

_-Hipo! No seas así!- Dijo golpeando al joven en el hombro.- Dicho esto… Tu deberías cantar.- Dijo la chica con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro._

_-No.- Respondió como si la pregunta fuera "quieres saltar al vacío?"…-Pero te gustaría que cantara, no es así?.-Pregunto acorralándola entre la puerta y el._

_Astrid se sonrojo al máximo.-Si- Dijo muy seductoramente acercándose mas al castaño. Giro su cabeza sonrojada mientras el oji-verde (para no pasar mal momento) solo planto un tierno beso en la mejilla de la rubia._

_-Oye… Deberíamos entrar.- Dijo Hipo mientras rascaba su nuca sonrojado._

_Fin flashback:_

-Esta me gusta.- Dijo Astrid después de 20 minutos buscando una canción. Le entregó la hoja a Brutilda la cual sonrió levemente.

-Waooo. No sabía que fueras tan sentimental.- Dijo Tilda mientras leía la letra de la canción.

Pero para Astrid, Heart Attack de Demi Lovato no tenía nada de sentimental. Hablaba un poco sobre el amor pero describía perfectamente cómo se sentía al estar con Hipo. Por ese motivo escogió esa canción.

-Y bien?... Que están esperando?.- Pregunto Hipo que solo las veía como se miraban y leían con la vista la canción una y otra vez.

Ambas corrieron unos bancos del salón para que les dejaran más espacio para desplazarse mientras Hipo se sentaba en uno de ellos. Con la letra de la canción en manos Brutilda sería la primera en cantar.

**(NA: No sean como Hipo y saquen sus tapones de oídos. Astrid Amezcua, apaga tus aparatos auditivos por favor… Gracias XD )**

**Heart Attack-Demi Lovato**

Brutilda: Putting my defenses up (Estoy poniendo mis defensas en alto)

'Cause I don't wanna fall in love (Porque no me quiero enamorar)

If I ever did that (Y si alguna vez hice eso)

I think I'd have a heart attack (Creo que me va a dar un ataque al corazón)

_"Cantó"_ Por así decirlo mientras movía exageradamente sus brazos y cabeza mientras Hipo y Astrid ponían sus manos en sus oídos con cara de horror.

-Ps... Sigues tu Astrid.- Dijo la rubia dándole un golpecito con el codo a Astrid la cual seguía con sus manos en las orejas. No muy convencida, dio un paso hacia adelante.

Astrid: Never put my love out on the line (Nunca puse mi amor en línea)

Never said "yes" to the right guy (Nunca le dije "Si" al chico correcto)

Never had trouble getting what I want (Nunca tuve problemas para conseguir lo que quiero)

But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough (Pero cuando se trata de ti nunca soy lo suficientemente buena)

When I don't care (Cuando no me importa)

I can play 'em like a Ken doll (Puedo manejarlos como un muñeco Ken)

Won't wash my hair (No lavare mi pelo)

Then make 'em bounce like a basketball (Lo are rebotar como pelota de basketball)

Cantó... (Y esta vez sí) Astrid con la cabeza hacia abajo mirando de reojo a Hipo. El cual estaba atónito y sorprendido.

(Es divertido) Pensó Astrid.

La música seguía andando pero, Tilda no cantaba... Solo se quedó contemplando el piso muy decepcionada de sí misma.

-Astrid... No puedo hacerlo- Hablo al fin. -Qué?!- Pregunto Astrid acercándose más hacia su amiga.

-No puedo!- Grito la rubia mientras le daba una patada al piso.-No puedo estar en un dúo donde solo tú te destaques-.

Tenía sentido... Astrid no podía creer que esas palabras hayan salido de la boca de Tilda, y mucho menos Hipo.

-No sé qué decir... Por fin me estaba gustando hacer esto.- Confeso la oji-azul.-No te enfades- Le pidió a su amiga.

-Quien dijo que estoy enfadada?- Pregunto Chusca (como a veces le decía Astrid) mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

Astrid sabía perfectamente que era eso... Una sonrisa de "Todo estaba, está y estará bien".

-Y ahora a buscar a alguien que cante contigo.-Dijo Brutilda.

Hipo salto del banco en el que estaba sentado, se acercó hasta Tilda y tomo el micrófono que estaba en manos de esta.-No hace falta- Dijo.-Yo cantare con ella-.

Brutilda quedo mirándolo unos minutos, hasta que...-Pffffff JAJAJAJAJA!-Se rió- Tu? Jajajaja Cantando? Jajajaja- Lo desafió.

-Es un reto?-Pregunto el castaño mientras agarraba el equipo de música. Tomo de la mano a Astrid y se la llevo a un escenario que había en la escuela. Ambos se subieron e Hipo encendió la música... Misma canción pero con la letra algo cambiada.

(Heart attack- Sam Tsui & Chrissy Costanza)

Hipo**: You never put your love out on the line (Nunca pondrías tu amor en riesgo)**

**You never said yes to the right guy _(Nunca dijiste "Si" al chico correcto)_  
>You never had trouble getting what you want (<em>Nunca tuve problemas en conseguir lo que quería)<em>  
>But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough <em>(Pero cuando se trata de ti nunca soy lo suficientemente bueno)<em>**

**Astrid:When I don't care_ (Cuando no me importan)_**

**I can play 'em like a Ken doll _(Juego con ellos como con un muñeco Ken)_  
>Won't wash my hair <em>(Ni me lavo el pelo)<em>  
>Then make 'em bounce like a basketball <em>(Y les hago botar como pelota de baloncesto)<em>**

**Ambos: But you _(Pero tu)_**

**Make (you) me wanna act like a girl _(Astrid: Haces que me quiera comportar como una niña. Hipo: Hago que te comportes como niña)_  
>Astrid: Paint my nails and wear high heels <em>(Me pinto las uñas y llevo tacones)<em>  
>Ambos: For you (Para ti)<br>Hipo (tomando la mano de Astrid): You make me so nervous (Me haces poner tan nervioso)  
>That I just can't hold your hand (Que simplemente no puedo agarrar tu mano)<strong>

**Ambos:You make me glow (Tú me haces resplandecer)**

**But I cover up (Pero lo ocultare)  
>Won't let it show (No dejare que se note)<br>So I'm putting my defenses up (Así que, activare mis defensas)  
>'Cause I don't wanna fall in love (Porque no me quiero enamorar)<br>If I ever did that (Si alguna vez lo hiciera)  
>I think I'd have a heart attack (Creo que me daría un ataque al corazón)<br>I think I'd have a heart attack (Creo que me daría un ataque al corazón)**

**I think I'd have a heart attack (Creo que me daría un ataque al corazón)**

**Astrid (Soltándose de la mano de Hipo):**

**Never break a sweat for the other guys (Nunca rompí a sudar por otros chicos)**

**(Hipo acercándose a Astrid y esta alejándose a cada paso que el de)**

**When ya come around, I get paralyzed (Pero cuando tú apareces, me quedo paralizada)  
>(Al filo del escenario):<strong>

**And everytime I try to be myself (Y cada vez que intento ser yo misma)  
>(Astrid casi se cae pero Hipo la atrapa poniendo su mano en su cintura atrayéndola hacia él)<strong>

**It comes out wrong like a cry for help (sale mal como un grito de ayuda)**

**(Mirándose a los ojos)**

**(Soltando a Astrid)**

**Hipo: It's just not fair (¡Esto no es justo!)  
>Brings more trouble than it all is worth (El dolor es un problema mayor que lo que vale el amor)<br>I gasp for air (Respiro buscando aire)**

**It feels so good, but you know it hurts (sienta tan bien, pero sabes que duele)**

**Ambos: But you (Pero tu)  
>Make (you) me wanna act like a girl (Astrid: Haces que me quiera comportar como una niña. Hipo: Hago que te comportes como niña)<br>Astrid: Paint my nails and wear perfume (Me pinto las uñas y llevo perfume)  
>For you (Para ti)<br>Hipo: You make me so nervous (Me haces poner tan nervioso)  
>That I just can't hold your hand (Que simplemente no puedo agarrar tu mano)<strong>

**Ambos: You make me glow (Tú me haces resplandecer)  
>But I cover up (Pero lo ocultare)<br>Won't let it show (No dejare que se note)  
>So I'm putting my defenses up (Así que, activare mis defensas)<br>'Cause I don't wanna fall in love (Porque no me quiero enamorar)  
>If I ever did that (Si alguna vez lo hiciera)<strong>

**I think I'd have a heart attack (Creo que me daría un ataque al corazón)  
>I think I'd have a heart attack (Creo que me daría un ataque al corazón)<strong>

**I think I'd have a heart attack (Creo que me daría un ataque al corazón)**

**Hipo: The feelings got lost in my lungs (Sensaciones perdidas arden en mis pulmones)  
>They're burning, I'd rather be numb (Preferiría ser insensible)<br>Ambos: And there's no one else to blame (Y no hay nadie más para culpar)  
>So scared I'll take off and run (Tan asustad que despego tras una carrera)<br>I'm flying too close to the sun (Vuelo demasiado cerca del sol)  
>Astrid: And I burst into flames (Y estallo en llamas)<strong>

**Hipo:You make me glow (Tú me haces resplandecer)**

**But I cover up (Pero lo ocultare)  
>Won't let it show (No dejare que se note)<br>Astrid: So I'm putting my defenses up (Así que, activare mis defensas)  
>'Cause I don't wanna fall in love (Porque no me quiero enamorar)<br>If I ever did that (Si alguna vez lo hiciera)**

**Ambos: I think I'd have a heart attack (Creo que me daría un ataque al corazón)  
>I think I'd have a heart attack (Creo que me daría un ataque al corazón)<strong>

**I think I'd have a heart attack (Creo que me daría un ataque al corazón)**

**I think I'd have a heart attack (Creo que me daría un ataque al corazón)**

**I think I'd have a heart attack (Creo que me daría un ataque al corazón)**

Estaban a centímetros de un posible beso... (Desesperada) ¡A centímetros!

Brutilda se aclaró sonoramente la garganta haciendo que la pareja se separara sonrojada y nerviosa antes de ese bello momento. -No sé qué decirles chicos.- Con vos decepcionada.-(Suspirando) Salvo que... GANARAN ESTE AÑO!-. Dijo subiéndose al escenario para abrazarlos a ambos.

...

-Quieren que las lleve?- Pregunto Hipo abriendo la puerta de la escuela y haciendo un gesto para que pasaran Astrid y Tilda primero.

-Yo viene en mi auto… Vallan ustedes.- Respondió con un guiño.

(Sonrojado).-Emmm. Vamos? (/o/o/)- Pregunto el castaño haciendo un gesto con la mano hacia su auto. Astrid asintió. Hipo corrió hacia el lado del acompañante y le abrió la puerta a la rubia. –Sube mi lady-. Dijo.-Gracias mi noble caballero.- Acoto Astrid fingiendo vos de señora con clase.

Hipo cerró la puerta, dio la vuelta alrededor de su auto y abrió la puerta del piloto para poder subirse al auto y comenzar a conducir. –Quieres (se aclaró la garganta), ir… a algún… lado?- Pregunto sumamente nervioso.- Claro, por que no.- Dijo Astrid.

Eran las 20:00, si, estuvieron ensayando más o menos 2 horas. Astrid se sumó a sus pensamientos. Hipo tenía algo especial, a pesar de que él ya era guapo al tener ese pelo castaño tan rebelde, ojos sumamente verdes, un cuerpo marcado (no tanto como el de Patán, sus músculos hasta causaban nauseas). ¿Que como lo sabía?, un día lo vio cambiarse de remera en la escuela porque Patán le había volcado jugo en ella. Hipo era tierno, pero a la vez fuerte. Tímido, pero a la vez seguro. Perfecto, pero imperfecto. ¿Entienden?. No, claro que no.

Astrid agito su cabeza para reprimir sus pensamientos. Miro por la ventana, y no tenía la más remota idea de donde estaba.

-Hipo?- Pregunto con mirando al chico que conducía confiado de sí mismo.- Dónde estamos?-Siguió.

-Tu tranquila… Yo nervioso.- Respondió imitando a Sebastián. –Hipo!- Dijo Astrid golpeando al castaño en el brazo.-¿Quieres decir que no sabes dónde estamos?- Pregunto preocupada.

-De verdad… Tranquila, quiero mostrarte un lugar.- Dijo mientras giraba hacia una calle de tierra. Astrid tragó pesado. Pero luego se tranquilizó, de todos modos… era Hipo quien conducía y la llevaría a algún lugar bonito. No era Patán el que conducía y que probablemente la llevaría a algún callejón sin salida para violarla ahí nomás.

Eran las 21:00hs. Ya estaba oscuro. Hipo estaciono el auto en…- ¡¿Un barranco?!... Hipo. ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?- Pregunto Astrid asustada. Todavía estaban dentro del auto. Hipo se bajó sin decir una palabra, abrió la puerta de Astrid y le extendió la mano. – ¿Confías en mí?- Le preguntó.

Astrid dudo un momento, pero tomo la mano de Hipo, este le hizo una señal con la mano para que se quedara quieta. –Espera.- Le dijo.-Antes de salir, cierra los ojos.-Astrid lo hizo, tomo su mano y comenzó a caminar, con cuidado de no tropezar con nada, hasta que Hipo la detuvo. –Abre los ojos-. Le susurró al oído, lo cual la hizo estremecerse…

Si, era un barranco, o algo así, estaban en la cima de algo, y desde allí se podía ver toda la ciudad. Y al ser de noche pequeñas luces hacían que esa vista fuera hermosa.

-Hipo, es hermoso- Pero cuando volteo a ver al joven, ya no estaba. Se asustó mucho. Pero luego lo vio salir de la parte trasera de su auto con una guitarra en sus manos.

-Es hermoso-. Le repitió al muchacho.

-Tu eres hermosa-. Le dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla. Comenzó a tocar su guitarra.

_**(Tidus y Yuna rap- Zarcort)**_

**(NA: Lo sé, es con piano pero no creo que entre en el auto XD)**

**Hipo: No puedo imaginar mi vida sin estar sin ti,  
>no llevo tanto recorrido para acabar aquí<br>quiero tenerte a mi lado toda la eternidad,  
>un beso tuyo para mi es una necesidad<br>nada puede interponerse en esta relación,  
>cuando el amor esta por encima de la razón<br>tienes toda mi vida en bandeja,  
>no hay nada peor en este mundo que la sensación de que te alejas<br>e apagado mi cerebro para esta canción,  
>todo lo que escribo me lo pide el corazón<br>si hace falta ni cómo ni duermo,  
>tu solo junta tu mirada con la mía seremos eternos<br>e disfrutado cada día tanto como el primero,  
>podía mirarte toda noche cuando dormías "bésame"<br>como si ni yo te fuese la vida  
>un beso tan intenso de los que nunca se olvida.<strong>

(x2) Y que se pare el tiempo  
>si aquella luz vuelve para tocarme de nuevo<br>en este cielo eterno  
>yo no puedo estar sin ti ni un momento más.<p>

Es que no puedo  
>ni un momento más (bis)<br>necesito que me mires a la cara  
>y que me digas que me quieres porque si no yo me muero<br>yo me muero aquí  
>no consigo caminar sin ti<br>háblame dime lo que necesito oír  
>porque si no yo me muero aquí.<p>

Todo se acaba justo cuando menos te lo esperas,  
>Pero la separación no me impide que te quiera<br>Eres parte de mi desde ese cruce de caminos,  
>Si derramo una lagrima por cada latido<br>Y es que pido ser un peregrino fuerte,  
>Este sentimiento no lo rompe ni la muerte<br>Cielo dame tu mano y andaremos juntos,  
>Solo es un recuerdo que se desvanece y punto<p>

**Astrid conocía esa canción, era una de sus favoritas en realidad. No se contuvo. **

** Ambos: (x2) Y que se pare el tiempo **  
><strong> si aquella luz vuelve para tocarme de nuevo <strong>  
><strong> en este cielo eterno <strong>  
><strong> yo no puedo estar sin ti ni un momento más. <strong>

** Es que no puedo **  
><strong> ni un momento más (bis) <strong>  
><strong> necesito que me mires a la cara <strong>  
><strong> y que me digas que me quieres porque si no yo me muero <strong>  
><strong> yo me muero aquí <strong>  
><strong> no consigo caminar sin ti <strong>  
><strong> háblame dime lo que necesito oír <strong>  
><strong>porque si no yo me muero aquí.<strong>

Hipo dejo su guitarra a un lado y avanzo un paso, mientras Astrid hizo lo mismo. Sus respiraciones chocaron, sus manos se encontraron, sus labios se rozaron… Se besaron.

* * *

><p><strong>Wiiii! Terminao'! Mil pero mil perdones por no haber actualizado en mucho tiempo.<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.**

**Ah! Cierto, una cosa más, Sebastián (Tío de Astrid) esta sacado de la vida real. Sí, es mi mejor amigo y le veía interesante agregarlo a mi historia. (No tengo la menor idea de porque lo hice tío de Astrid) pero todo lo que dije en mi historia es todo lo que hace el. **

**Es skater, hace parkour y tiene una facha impresionante, ojos marrones, castaño, etc, etc.**

**Tiene un club de fans en Facebook, (No tiene muchos MG) y su página se llama: Club de fans de Sebastián Kirchhoff.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, cuídense!**

**CHAU CHAU!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Peeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrdddddddooooooooonnnnn. De verdad, mis mas sinceras disculpas por no haber actualizado en muuuuuuuucho tiempo. Al principio yo decia "que paja actualizar". Y justo cuando ya tenia ganas de escibir... NO TENIA LA MAS P*TA IDEA DE COMO SEGUIR!**

**-Ya calmate!**

**-(respiro profundamente para después exhalar como 5 bocados de aire)**

**-Mejor?**

**-Sip ^ ^**

**-...**

**-...**

**-(Me mira desafiante)**

**-Que?!**

**-Pues ya sigueles contando!**

**-Shhh. Baja el tonito.**

**-¿Como quieres que-.**

**-Awwwwww (me emociono)**

**-Que te pasa?**

**-Escuchas eso?-**

**-...**

**-...**

**-(Ambos gritamos la letra de la canción)Y QUE SE PARE EL TIEMPO SI AQUELLA LUZ VUELVE PARA TOCARME DE NUEVO, YO NO PUEDO ESTAR SIN TI NI UN MOMENTO MAS!**

**Sin mas peleas ni vueltas les dejo my new chapter! (PD. Buenas noticias... tengo mi celular ^ ^)**

**3...2...5...YA!**

**_Capitulo 7:_**

(_Anteriormente)_

_**Es que no puedo **_

_**ni un momento más (bis) **_  
><em><strong>necesito que me mires a la cara <strong>_  
><em><strong>y que me digas que me quieres porque si no yo me muero <strong>_  
><em><strong>yo me muero aquí <strong>_  
><em><strong>no consigo caminar sin ti <strong>_  
><em><strong>háblame dime lo que necesito oír <strong>_  
><em><strong>porque si no yo me muero aquí.<strong>_

_Hipo dejo su guitarra a un lado y avanzo un paso, mientras Astrid hizo lo mismo. Sus respiraciones chocaron, sus manos se encontraron, sus labios se rozaron… Se besaron._

_..._

Un beso tierno. Lleno de sentimientos verdaderos. Astrid soltó las manos de Hipo y coloco los brazos en su cuello. El castaño no pudo evitar rodearla por la cintura y profundizar mucho mas el beso.

Se separaron después de quien sabe cuanto tiempo. Ambos respiraban con dificultad.-_Ese fue un beso! ^ ^-_Pensó Hipo, es mas, se dio una palmadita en su espalda mentalmente. Se miraron a los ojos sin encontrar palabras para ese momento.

-Te quiero.- Dijo Hipo abrazando a Astrid.-Yo también te quiero.- La joven hundió su cara en el hombro del chico, ocultando su nerviosismo y sonrojo.

_POV Astrid:_

Estaba muy nerviosa. ¿Soy su novia?, debo serlo ¿o no?.A dicho que me quiere así que debo serlo... Dime algo maldita sea!

No soportaba mas, hundí mi cabeza en su hombro para que no se notaran mis nervios consumiéndome por dentro.

-Astrid...- Lo mire de frente, el toma mis manos y las sostiene a la altura de su pecho.-Eres la persona mas importante en mi vida...- Suelta una de mis manos y mete la suya en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta. De el saca una cajita de un color azul como mis ojos._-Pensando: Es un anillo 0.o?!-_. -¿Quieres ser mi novia?- En ese momento abre la cajita y mis sospechas se fueron. No era un anillo, sino un collar con la mitad izquierda de un corazón. Era grueso ya que en su centro tenia un imán, probablemente para unir la otra mitad del corazón, en este estaba grabado "H y" y del otro lado decía "Amo".

Me di cuenta de que no le respondí a su pregunta, solo me había quedado viéndolo como una estúpida. Me abalance sobre el y lo besé. Lo bese como jamas había besado a nadie.

_POV Normal:_

-Eso fue un si?- Pregunto Hipo después de disfrutar los labios de la chica.

-Eso fue un no.- Respondió.

-Que?!-

-Que dirías si te dijera eso?- Pregunto la joven risueña.

-(sonrió) Probablemente te secuestraria y violaría.

-Estúpido pervertido.- Dijo divertida.

Hipo saco el collar de su caja, le dijo a Astrid que se volteara hacia la vista de la ciudad para poder ponerle el collar y luego de esto la abrazo por detrás y y le beso el cuello.

-Donde esta la otra mitad?- Pregunto Astrid tocando su collar.

Hipo saco desde adentro de su camisa la parte derecha del corazón y se la mostró a Astrid. Esta parte tenia una "A" y del otro lado decía "Te". Unieron las dos partes, al frente se mostraban ambas iniciales, "H y A" y al voltearla decía "Te Amo". Un hermoso regalo.

Pov Hipo:

_(Sonido de teléfono)_

_Astrid puso el teléfono en altavoz pero no me dijo quien era._

_¿?: Astrid donde estas?_

_Astrid: Con mi novio... ¿Por que?_

Sonreí ampliamente. Casi como un idiota... Bueno lo admito,COMO un idiota. -Es Seba?- pregunte en un susurro. Ella tapo por un segundo la bocina del teléfono -Si- me dijo

_Seba:No sabia que tenias novio..._

_Astrid: Ahora lo tengo._

_Seba: Mas le vale que te cuide._

_Astrid: Tranquilo. Lo hace, ademas, tu lo conoces._

_Seba: Lo conozco?._

_Astrid: Sep._

_Seba:..._

_Astrid:... (Contenía la risa)_

_Seba:..._

_Astrid:... (Se tapo la boca para evitar largar la carcajada mientras me decía que aguarde un momento) -Shh espera- me susurro._

_Seba: Astrid?_

_Astrid: Si? (Tenia 3 dedos en el aire, y comenzó la cuenta regresiva.) -3...2...1- me susurro tapándose la boca para evitar la risa, otra vez._

_Seba: ME PUEDES DECIR DE UNA BUENA VEZ QUIEN ES?!_

Ambos moríamos de risa mientras Seba seguramente no entendía nada.

_Seba: Espera... ¿Es_ Hipo?

Trague pesado. Espero que se lo tome bien... Después de todo soy su mejor amigo, ¿no?

_Astrid: Si... Mi novio._

Sonrió como idiota de nuevo. ¿Por que lo hago precisamente cuando ELLA pronuncia esas 2 palabras?...

_Seba: O.O ASTRID, TE QUIERO, TE ADORO, TE PEGO, TE JURO QUE SI TE TUVIERA AL LADO TE DARIA UN BESO EN LA FRENTE Y UN HELADO!._

No pude evitar reír tras el comentario de mi amigo. Un momento... Si Seba es el tio de Astrid, y ahora Astrid es mi novia, eso significa que...

_Seba: (se escucho que abrió la puerta de la casa y a juzgar por la turbulencia que se escuchaba debido al viento estaba afuera) HIPO ES MI SOBRINOOOOOOO! (grito a los 4 vientos)_

_Astrid: Okey ya te dejo. Tanta emoción (risa) me esta haciendo doler el estomago y la garganta._

_Seba: Okey nos vemos. (Cuelga)_

_Astrid: (Cuelga)_

No puedo evitar abrazarla. Estoy muy feliz, la chica de mis sueños es mi novia, cantare con ella, mi mejor amigo ahora es parte de mi familia. Quiero llorar, de felicidad. No lo hago, no quiero parecer un bebe. Escucho como Astrid hipea en mi pecho, esta llorando. Tomo su cabeza con delicadeza para comprobarlo, si, esta llorando, pero su rostro de alegría comprueba que lo hace por felicidad. Le sonrío con lagrimas en mis ojos y la beso una vez mas, abrazados nos vamos hacia mi auto, debo llevarla a su casa.

...

POV Normal:

Al día siguiente de que nuestros tortolitos se volvieran... Bueno... novios, ambos tendrían que ensayar de nuevo.

Hipo dormía plácidamente en su cama cuando sintió una mano pasando por su mejilla. Abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con su madre.

-Mamá?- Pregunto aun dormido. Se refregó los ojos para poder quitarse un poco mas el sueño, miro el reloj, las 4:30 de la mañana. Exelente hora para molestar (^_^) -Volviste antes- Le dijo abrazando a su madre. En eso llego Estoico, puso su mano en el hombro de Hipo y se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

-Si, bueno tu padre arreglo todo antes y bueno, decidimos regresar a ver si habías conseguido alguna novia- Bromeo. Obviamente no se esperaba la respuesta de su hijo.

- De echo si.- Respondio Hipo con una sonrisa triunfante.

Estoico y Valka se miraron. No sabían que decir. Hasta que Estoico lanzo una carcajada al cielo.

-TE FELICITO HIJO!- Dijo entre risas mientras posaba una mano el la espalda de su hijo. (No, no se estaba burlando) -Acaso no es esa chica rubia?...Esa... Hofferson?-

-Sep, es ella.- Dijo con una sonrisa aun mas triunfante.

-Ya Estoico, déjalo dormir, es muy temprano todavía- Dijo su madre salvando a Hipo de una de sus "platicas".

-Tienes razón, mejor vamos a dormir.- Dijo el hombre robusto saliendo de la habitación de su hijo.-Buenas noches.- Dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Después de eso el castaño volvió a lo que hacia. No dormir. Sino soñar con su bella novia.

...

_POV Astrid:_

Estaba durmiendo hasta que mi maldito y estúpido celular comenzó con su puta melodía. **(NA: Si así me pongo yo cuando mi celular me despierta)**

¿?: _Astrid?_

_Astrid: Tilda? Que pasa? Son las 8:30 de la mañana._

_Tilda: Madruga._

_Astrid: Madura._

_Tilda: Tienes que venir a ensayar con Hipo, los horarios se cambiaron debido a que a muchos otros participantes se les ocurrio la "genial" idea de ensayar en la escuela._

_Astrid: Y a que hora hay que ir?_

_Tilda: Ahora a las 9._

_Astrid: Agh! Recuerdame por que deje que me metieras en esto._

_Tilda: Porque me quieres._

_Astrid: Okey me visto y paso por Hipo ¿si?._

_Tilda: Porque no lo llamas y que el te pase a buscar?_

_Astrid: Debe estar durmiendo y no creo que se despierte._

_Tilda: Lo despertaras personalmente? (Con voz picarona)_

_Astrid: Por que no? Después de todo es mi novio._

_Tilda: QUE?!_

_Astrid:(Hablando lo mas rápido posible) Despuestecuentoahoravoynosvemosadios. (Cuelga)_

Me levante de mi cama, me di una ducha rápida y me dirigí hacia mi armario, de el saque un short negro y una pupera azul con el logo de superman. Me hice mi trenza al costado de siempre, me puse unas john foos blancas y sin hacer ruido (ya que no quería despertar a mi tío, que roncaba como elefante) salí de mi casa con rumbo a la de Hipo. No sin antes una nota a Seba de a donde me iba.

Llegue a la casa de mi novio. Me siento feliz cada vez que pienso en esa palabra. Toco el timbre y espero a que alguien me abra.

Valka esta en frente mio, sonriéndome.

-Astrid, que bueno verte.- Me dijo.-Ven pasa.- Se hizo a un lado para abrirme paso hacia adentro de la casa.-Vienes a ver a Hipo?- Me pregunta con voz ¿picarona?.

-Si, debo decirle que dentro de un rato debemos ir a ensayar.- Le respondí.

En eso entra el padre de Hipo.- Ensayar para que?-. Me pregunto. Hay no... Hipo no les dijo?!...¿Que hago?. Mejor les digo la verdad.

-Es que Hipo se ofreció a cantar conmigo en el concurso.- Respondí.

-...

-...

-... _(pensando: creo que metí la pata)_

En ese momento vi como los padres de Hipo comenzaron a abrazarse, saltar y gritar de felicidad. -Que ocurre?- Les pregunte sin sonar entrometida.

- Es que siempre supimos que Hipo cantaba bien, le propusimos que se inscribiera en concursos anteriores pero el nunca quiso.-Explico. - Sube las escaleras, ve por el pasillo, ultima puerta a la izquierda.-

_POV Normal:_

Astrid siguió las indicaciones de Valka y entro en la puerta indicada.

Hipo dormía en su cama, estaba semi desnudo y no estaba tapado por la sabana ya que el calor paso a su habitación, solo traía un pantalón corto negro. Estaba durmiendo boca arriba **(NA: Que conveniente** **XD)**. Astrid se quedo viendo a Hipo un largo tiempo, pensando en como despertarlo. Se le ocurrió la mejor forma.

Sin hacer ruido dio unos pasos hasta llegar a la cama del joven, se sentó en el borde de la cama y le acaricio la mejilla. Después de eso fue reduciendo la distancia entre ambos sintiendo la respiración calmada de su novio. Le dio un tierno beso en los labios, que no fue correspondido hasta luego de unos segundos, debido a que un Hipo (ahora mas despierto que nunca) estaba durmiendo.

-Ojala pudiera despertarme hací todos los días-. le susurró mientras le tomaba la mano.

-Tu solo pídemelo y vendré todos los días.- Dijo Astrid.

-Hablando de eso... ¿Que haces aquí?-.

En ese momento, el cerebro de Astrid hizo _click. _Soltó la mano de Hipo y se levanto bruscamente de la cama, miro el reloj de la mesita a un lado de la cama de Hipo. 9:28am.

-Hipo, levántate, tenemos que ir a ensayar.- Le dijo levantando a su novio de la cama y llevándolo hacia el baño.

-Pero por que ahora?- Pregunto Hipo confundido.

-Shhh no hay tiempo, date una ducha rápido y luego te cuento en el camino.- Le dijo mientras lo encerraba en el baño.

-_Claro mamá- _Dijo del otro lado de la puerta. Astrid no dijo nada, puso su oreja en la puerta para escuchar mejor, lo que esperaba Hipo no se había despegado de la puerta por lo tanto aprovecho el momento. Golpeo fuertemente la puerta provocandole un golpe también a Hipo el cual estaba recostado en la puerta del baño. -Pero que?- Pregunto.

-Venganza.- Respondió Astrid.

Hipo se dio la ducha mas rápida de toda su vida. Salio del baño y se dirigió a su armario con una toalla colgada en su cintura, provocandole un sonrojo a la joven, la cual se dio vuelta para que su novio pudiera vestirse. Se puso unos jeans rojos, una remera negra manga corta con el logo de un furia nocturna en blanco y unas zapatillas botitas nike.

-Ya puedes darte vuelta.- Le dijo.

Astrid se dio vuelta hacia su novio, abrió los ojos y volvió a darse vuelta -Hipo!- Lo retó.

-Que?- Se miro a si mismo y se dio cuenta de que tenia el pantalón desprendido dejando ver un bulto en sus calzoncillos. -(Sonrojado al extremo) Perdón no me di cuenta!- se prendió el pantalón.- Ahora si.- Dijo.

...

-¿Que tal si ensayamos otra canción?- Propuso Hipo. -Osea, ensayar otras canciones por diversión, y luego si nos gusta alguna por la que queramos reemplazar Heart Attack la cambiamos y listo. le Explico a Tilda y a su novia las cuales lo miraron alegres.

-Me gusto la idea.-Dijo Tilda. -Tu novio es muy inteligente.- Le dio un golpecito a Astrid en el codo.

-¿y que cantamos?- Preguntó Astrid.

Hipo tomo la guitarra que trajo y comenzó a cantar.

**(NA: Vivo Por Ti- Zarcort y Town)**

Hipo:  
>Tu eres todo lo que quiero ver<br>haría cualquier cosa porque rías de una vez  
>se que no soy tan bueno como crees<br>pero al estar contigo me transformo en lo que ves.

Si el tiempo se para cuando te veo  
>si cada caricia por tu piel es un paseo<br>si te beso es porque de verdad yo lo deseo  
>me gusta tu cara enfadada cuando bromeo<br>eres la Julieta que muere por su Romeo  
>eres la nota mas bonita de mi solfeo<br>por un mar de lagrimas del corazón buceo  
>me enamoras solo con un gesto y pestañeo<br>y es que yo vivo por ti, por la vida que me entregas,  
>por el momento de felicidad que me congela<br>por el futuro que nos espera, por el pasado, el encargado  
>de que este destino nos uniera.<p>

Astrid: No dejes que esto sea un error

quiero morir con tus besos  
>me llega hasta el corazón<br>la realidad  
>es mas que un sueño.<p>

Hipo:Cierra los ojos y vístete de estrella

la noche no es igual si no esta su chica mas bella  
>todo lo que hago lo hago por ella<br>la aventura no se acaba si el caballero no tiene a su doncella  
>en esta vida y las que quedan, seguiré contigo<br>haciéndote lo mas feliz que pueda  
>te pido<br>que nada importara lo que suceda  
>porque lucho como nunca porque este amor no se muera<br>dejo de soñar porque mi sueño eres tu  
>aunque el día este nublado sigo viendo el cielo azul<br>sigo viendo tu mirada en esa foto  
>contigo voy pegando las piezas de este corazón muy roto.<p>

Astrid:No dejes que esto sea un error

quiero morir con tus besos  
>me llega hasta el corazón<br>la realidad  
>es mas que un sueño.<p>

Ambos:Tu eres todo lo que quiero ver

haría cualquier cosa porque rías de una vez  
>se que no soy tan buenoa como crees  
>pero al estar contigo me transformo en lo que ves.<br>Tu eres todo lo que quiero ver  
>haría cualquier cosa porque rías de una vez<br>se que no soy tan bueno como crees  
>pero al estar contigo me transformo en lo que ves<p>

-Awwww que tiernos ^ ^ canten otra.- Pidio, no, EXIGIO Tilda.

**(NA: Mi perdicion- Rock Bones)**

Hipo:Amanece y me despierto

cierro mis ojos abiertos  
>siempre estás en mi mente<br>y no te puedo evitar.

Astrid:Me pasa cada segundo

te imagino aquí en mi mundo  
>yo trabando las puertas<br>y vos que no te vas,  
>no te vas, no te vas.<p>

Ambos:Pero llega el momento que

me demuestra que me equivoqué  
>que fue sólo un sueño que otra vez soñé.<p>

Porque sos mi perdición  
>cuando haces tu aparición<br>es mi torpe corazón  
>no hay más palabras.<p>

Porque nublas mi razón  
>en mi mente un apagón<br>y en mi torpe corazón  
>no hay más palabras de amor.<p>

Hipo: Corro a tocar tu puerta

me abres en cámara lenta  
>me estabas esperando y me invitas a entrar.<p>

Astrid: Y me dices que me amas

que sin mi ya no eres nada  
>me tomas fuerte en tus brazos<br>y me quieres besar, y besar, y besar.

Ambos:Pero llega el momento que

me demuestra que me equivoqué  
>que fue sólo un sueño que otra vez soñé.<p>

Porque sos mi perdición  
>cuando haces tu aparición<br>es mi torpe corazón  
>no hay más palabras.<p>

Porque nublas mi razón  
>en mi mente un apagón<br>y en mi torpe corazón  
>no hay más palabras de amor.<p>

Sueño, o realidad  
>decime cuál es la verdad.<p>

Porque sos mi perdición  
>cuando haces tu aparición<br>es mi torpe corazón  
>no hay más palabras.<p>

Porque nublas mi razón  
>en mi mente un apagón<br>y en mi torpe corazón  
>no hay más palabras...<p>

Porque nublas mi razón  
>en mi mente un apagón<br>y en mi torpe corazón  
>no hay más palabras de amor<br>no hay más palabras  
>no hay más palabras de amor.<p>

_POV Hipo:_

_(Recordando: __Sonrío como idiota de nuevo. ¿Por que lo hago precisamente cuando ELLA pronuncia esas 2 palabras?...)_

_Ahora me doy cuenta de que es precisamente por eso que sornio como idiota. Ella ahora es MI novia. Es MI chica... Es Mi Lady..._

**Capitulo terminaoooo'! Confesión: creo que es el mejor capitulo que hice XD.**

**Mañana empiezo la secundariaaa... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**-(Llorando) Vacaciones no te me vallas!**

**-Estas llorando?**

**-No me entro una brisa fuerte en el ojo :P**

**-Como digas.**

**Les quiero hacer unas preguntas:**

**PREGUNTA 1: Crees que soy hombre o mujer?**

**PREGUNTA 2: Podrías dejarme canciones para que yo las escuche y ver si encajan en mi fanfic? (Me estoy quedando sin ideas :3)**

**Para el proximo capitulo les dire de que sexo soy. :D**

**-De vainilla.**

**-Eh?**

**-Sexo vainilla ^_^**

**-(le tiro una almohada en la cara) Pervertido.**

**-Gracias ^_^**

**Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo cuidense.**

**CHAU CHAU. **


End file.
